Crests
Crests are a special title players may equip. It is shown as a head accessory, but does not take the place of one. Rather, if the head accessory is, for example, a floating sign, then it will alternate with the sign throughout the dungeon or park, the crest appearing and then fading for the sign to do the same. Crests are equipped by going to the equip tab, and then clicking Collection that is directly under the Equip button. Players then click on the Title tab to view all available crests. Those without a button are unattainable. Those with the Quest button means they require Champion Mode runs to obtain. Clicking on the Quest button shows how many times the player must run that dungeon in Champion Mode before obtaining that crest. Crests with the Equip button means players have and can equip that crest. Only one crest may be equipped at a time. Once equipped, it can be taken off by clicking the Cancel button that appears in place of the Equip button. At least for the Bermesiah continent, Crests must be earned through chronological order for the them to be received. For example, if completed the requirements for the Knighthood crest, (ChampionGaikoz's Castle 42x), you will not be able to receive it until all the previous crests are earned. At the moment, it is unconfirmed that the same rule applies for Silver Land and Ellia continent. There are currently five different kinds of Crests in the North American Grand Chase server: *'The Rainbow Crest': The Rainbow Crest was obtainable by collecting one hundred rainbows during the event. Chamption Crests.]] *Champion Crests: Champion crests have a dungeon boss on them, and require Champion Mode runs to obtain, and each crest must be obtained in sequential order in which they appear on the map. Champion Crests can be completed in any order, but they cannot be redeemed until the player redeems the crest before it. *Charity Event Crests: There are five Charity Event crests, which were obtainable during the Knights of Charity Event. Those were given to the top five donators. *Job Crests: Job change crests are obtainable if the player obtains the fourth job for that character the week they were released. Otherwise, they cannot be obtained. The exception is Jin's Rama crest, which must be obtained through a quest instead. The quest scroll for the crest is given upon completion of part 3 of the Rama job change quest. *'Holiday 2009 Crests': There were two crests obtainable during December of 2009, the Santa's Gift crest, and the Honorable Warrior crest. Players could obtain these if they finished four quests, each having a set of quests, to complete. They would obtain a shard of the crest, which would then be put together on a patch. Champion Crests and Xenia's Champion Crests.]] Champion Chrests.]] Bermesiah Crests *Serdin Guards (ChampionOuter Wall of Serdin 20x) *Harpy Hunter (ChampionKerrie Beach 22x) *Orc Expedition (ChampionOrc Temple 24x) *Drake Master (ChampionGorgos' Dungeon 28x) *Elf Guardian (ChampionElven Forest 30x) *Knight's Oath (ChampionGorge of Oath 32x) *Swamp Ranger (ChampionMarsh of Oblivion 36x) *King of Death (ChampionForsaken Barrows 38x) *Pioneer of Enlightenment (ChampionForgotten City 40x) *Knighthood (ChampionGaikoz's Castle 42x) Silver Land Crests *Treant Master (ChampionThe Whispering Woods) *Silver Knights (ChampionRuins of the Silver Knights 30x) *Claw Shrimp Slayer (ChampionLake Aurora 32x) *Crest of the Aquamarine Knight (ChampionKing Guang's Fen 34x) *Primeval Herbicide (ChampionPrimeval Island 36x) *The Sagacious Ruler (ChampionKing Fang's Lair 38x) *Black Knights (ChampionVictor's Fortress 40x) Alcubra Crests *Desert Eagle (ChampionGoblin Work Site 40x) *Spelunker (ChampionUnderpass of Lost Hope 42x) Ellia Crests *Poseidon's Successor (ChampionPartusay's Sea 46x) *Devil Hunter (ChampionEllia Continent 48x) *Basilisk Slayer (ChampionTemple of Fire 52x) *Hell's Revelation (ChampionHell Bridge 54x) *Grand Chase (ChampionKaze'aze's Castle 58x) *Peryton's Successor (ChampionKastulle Ruins Lower Floor 60x) *Vanquisher of Kastulle Ruins (ChampionKastulle Ruins Upper Floor 64x) *Guardian Knight (ChampionBattle for Bermesiah 68x) Xenia Crests *Frontier Legend (ChampionXenia Border 72x) *Nature's Messiah (ChampionTemple of Cuatal 74x) *Mynos Slayer (ChampionValstrath 76x) *Keeper of the Flame (ChampionThe Wyrm's Maw 78x) *Warrior's Judgment (ChampionAltar of Judgment 80x) *Fire and Brimstone (ChampionTemple of Destruction 82x) *The Guardian of Life (ChampionForest of Life 84x) Archimedia Crests *Sprocket Warrior (ChampionHammer's Reach 88x) Charity Event Crests *The Benefactor's Crest *The Altruist's Crest *The Crest of the Kind *The Crest of Giving *The Crest of Charity Holday 2009 Crests *Santa's Gift *The Honorable Warrior Job Crests *Hero of Bermesiah *The Light of Nations *Crest of the Grand Magnus *Shadow Master *Nature's Guardian *Legendary Abyss Knight *God's Delegate *Protector of the Gods Category:Collections